No te metas con Rozan
by Yuzu Araki II
Summary: Se dice que el dragón matará a cualquiera que choque contra su asunto más importante... Si no pregúntenle al demonio azul de Otonokizaka


Eran vacaciones de verano y en ese tiempo el grupo de las musas tenía que ingeniárselas para hacer publicidad como para ganar un buen dinero y que mejor manera que modelar pero había un gran problema, unas se negaron como Maki y otras se fueron de vacaciones como para hacer sus cochinadas (Nozoeli, las miro a ustedes).

La desgraciada e infortunada en quedarse fue Kotori, era evidente que con su buen cuerpo (Sobretodo el buen par de pechugas que tiene) le traería buenos beneficios y un buen marcado, obviamente Umi quedó en contra de aquello ya que ese tipo de cosas, la consideraba una tontería materialista como una gran pérdida de tiempo, era casi peor que ser school idols rayando a ser gravure, ya saben de esas idols que posan en ropas menores, aquellas de las que el entretenimiento nacional explota su apariencia como la fantasía de miles de vírgenes perdedores, personas sin vida social como otakus degenerados y todo para ganarse una fortuna de mierda

Era evidente que Nico que desempeñaba la parte de fotografía como de la parte económica y mercantil de esa descabellada idea mientras Honoka se encargaba de la utilería como del vestuario hasta traía una supermodelo para intentar hacer unas fotos ecchi y yuri bite con la pajarita.

La peligris no se sentía nada cómoda haciendo eso pero debía que hacerlo todo por el bien del grupo como en tener un presupuesto así que no tuvo que otra que usar los mejores y provocativos bikinis como en posar las más eróticas posturas y claro Nico tomaba fotos de pies a la cabeza hasta en flash

La primera posición de la pelirrosa era acostada bocarriba sobre la arena mirando a la cámara luciendo un traje baño de color negro

-Eso es muy bueno, muy bueno- Sonreía de reojo como si esa chica fuese una obra de arte-Deshazte de tu timidez y ten más confianza, gira más hacia la cámara, se consciente de los espectadores

-¡Wow! Kotori-chan es tan sexy!- Gritaba Honoka

Kotori ahora estaba parada usando uno de esos extraños bikinis cortos de playa, se cubría los pechos de un modo extraño como provocador

-¡Vamos! Presiona tus pechos por igual- Decía la loli pelinegra apuntando desde distintos ángulos- Tienes una buena cantidad ahí, exponte aún más a ti misma… Algo así como "Mira cariño, ¡Mírame y tócame!"

La pajarita ahora usaba un traje de baño amarillo y con tangas de por medio mientras estaba en cuatro haciendo el caminar de un gato pero de un modo algo erótico, algo que podría causar un derrame nasal a cualquiera

-Bien está aquí, la "Pose de adulto"- Se reía la fotografa como si hubiese encontrado la mejor gallina de los huevos de oro- Bien, relaja un poco más tus caderas, aspiremos a una pose de victima

Finalmente la peliceniza estaba nuevamente acostada ahora usando un reluciente como hermoso bikini verde mientras de cuenta estaba bocarriba pero con una pose y una mirada muy típica de una supermodelo como si fuese un personaje barato recurriendo al fanservice

-¡Eso es bueno! ¡Muy bueno!- Exclamó la pequeña idol asombrada sobre todo por la expresión facial que hacía Kotori como si imploraba ser profanada en un hentai o ser toda una pasiva en una porno gay- Ahora viene la mejor parte… La expresión "Rápido y cómeme bien rico, papi" ¡Eres la mejor!

Mientras Nico tomaba uno que otro flash una flecha salió volando destruyendo la camara, la explosión causó una ligera herida en la mano derecha de la mayor la cual reaccionó adolorida ante el ardor producido pero en shock cuando al frente suyo estaba una fuerte luz azul mientras Kotori reaccionó con una leve sonrisa

-Eres…

-¡Umi malvada quemaste mi mano!

Era la arquera de segundo año que estaba en frente de la loli desplegando con una estela de azul brillante que rodeaba su cuerpo, su cabello suelto estaba parado y elevado hasta el cielo mientras sus orbes eran doradas y tenían sus pupilas afiladas como si de un animal se tratase, en menos de nada le encestó un puñetazo en la cara de su sempai que casi la manda al suelo, Nico estaba conociendo el verdadero terror.

Umi quizás aterraba con su mirada fría y calculadora pero cuando se trataba de Kotori, eso cambiaba a que tenía preparado el fin de la vida de esa persona que entrometió a su pajarita en algo que no debía

-Nico-chan

-Ay mierda…

Shiryu de cabello apretó el puño

-Jamás antes había odiado a nadie ni siquiera ni a mis enemigos como las estupideces de Honoka tanto como ahora- Alzó la mirada que daba miedo- ¡Te odio maldita enana!

-…

-No tengo intenciones de dejarte con vida, ¡Ni siquiera lo pienses!

-¡No puedo creerlo!- La pobre Nico estaba de piedra ante semejante despliegue de poder como de tan temible presencia- La fuerza que emana de ella es tan fuerte y poderosa que hasta una idol como yo sentiría miedo

Umi señaló con el dedo índice mientras Kotori venía hacia su dragón azul de un modo protector como si hubiese sido rescatada por un príncipe

-¿Cómo te atreves a hacerle cosas vergonzosas e indecentes? Ahora te has metido con el corazón puro de Kotori y con su cuerpo suave y lleno de amor… ¡Mi furia hacia ti hizo arder mi cosmos!

La pobre pelinegra entró en estado crítico de miedo al ver que no había escapatoria ni siquiera una vuelta de página… Estaba acabada

-¡Por Kotori voy a enviarte a lo más profundo del infierno! ¡MUERE!- En menos de nada una lluvia de golpes se impregnaba en el cuerpo de la idol pelinegra mientras Umi usaba un puño tras otro, era como golpear un saco de boxeo con cemento duro dentro

-Ahora cada gota de mi sangre está hirviendo, ¡No puedo esperar más para acabar contigo!- En ese instante golpeó el mentón de su sempai mandándola a volar, Nico daba vueltas pero Umi saltó para una vez más romperle todo lo que se le llamaba cara pero una cosa se daba a entender más cuando Kotori era la testiga directa…

La leyenda dice que el dragón matará a cualquiera que choca contra su asunto más importante como el ser más querido y amado, en pocas palabras si enfureces a un dragón sea Shenglong, un Dragón Slayer, Shenglong, Shiryu, Muchu, y entre otros ya valiste verga… La paliza que aplicaba la peliazul hacia la pobre loli era muestra de lo horrible que puede ser enfurecer a un dragón

Finalmente Nico cayó al suelo pero Umi quería más, apenas esto la primera parte porque lo que vendría después daría para trilogía de "Cono no enfurecer a tu dragón"

-Nico Yazawa, has pisoteado sobre lo más importante para mí y tú lo sabes- Caminó lentamente mientras para la pobre pelinegra le costaba arrastrarse, de esa no la salvaría ni la rosa de Guadalupe

-Cáncer, en verdad me has enfurecido demasiado- En menos de nada hacía una pose con sus brazos mientras un dragón grande y azul se elevaba por los cielos- La ira que tengo nunca va a disminuir hasta que mueras… ¡DRAGÓN NACIENTE!

En menos de nada el dragon cae sobre Nico causando una explosión estilo Dragon Ball y en menos de nada todo de la loli fue borrado, mientras que la arquera caminaba como toda una badass, despojó a su pajarita de sus ropas, la alzó entre sus brazos la llevó a su dojo donde hicieron lo que debe que hacer

Moraleja: NUNCA HAGAS ENOJAR A UN DRAGÓN NI SIQUIERA METERSE CON SU HEMBRA NI CON SU TERRITORIO


End file.
